A falta de palabras
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Cuando sólo existe el silencio, hay que disfrutar de la maravilla de los gestos. OS. Helsa. Modern AU. Hans POV. Corr.


Cuando sólo existe el silencio, hay que disfrutar de la maravilla de los gestos.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece. Creo que ha quedado establecido que lo hago por simple entretenimiento.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AclaracionesAdvertencias: **Helsa. AU. Hans POV. Disculpen si no es muy parecido a la realidad xD. Oneshot. Dedicado a nuestra querida "_A Frozen Fan_". Recién salido del horno.

* * *

><p><strong>A falta de palabras<strong>

_Oneshot_

* * *

><p>Con un resoplido, me arrodillo con la bolsa de plástico en mi mano, para recoger la mierda dejada por mi perro. De alguna forma, estoy seguro, Sitron sabía que me fastidiaba tener que venir al parque a recoger sus heces, en casa estaba perfectamente educado, siempre hacía sobre el periódico, pero nada más salía, dejaba su excremento en todas las superficies posibles. Lo que hacía justamente ahora, que lo saco a pasear.<p>

Anudo la bolsa y miro al frente, encontrándome con un par de pantalones negros. ¿Cuándo llegó la persona? Me enderezo sin soltar la correa de Sitron y lo primero que encuentran mis ojos es un cielo azul.

Un par de orbes con el color tan claro y brillante, que me dejan impactado. De todas las personas que conozco, nadie tiene los ojos así. El azul es mi color favorito y verlos de esta forma es fascinante.

Sin embargo, parpadeo, y me permito observar todo lo demás.

Cara blanca, cejas y párpados negros, labios extremadamente rojos. Sombrero negro, blusa de rayas horizontales, blancas y negras.

Es un puto mimo.

No, detallo bien su cuerpo (y tuve que haberme dado cuenta por sus labios). Tiene muy buenas curvas en su busto y trasero, y las facciones de su cara lucen femeninas.

Es una _mujer_ mimo.

Que me mira asombrada por el escrutinio que acabo de hacer, fingiéndose indignada. Sus cejas están alzadas y una de sus manos delgadas, envuelta en guantes blancos, está sobre su pecho.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo? —pregunto con un bufido. Ella sonríe y niega, señalando a Sitron, que la ve curioso. Luego dirige su índice a la bolsa con las heces y alza su pulgar, felicitándome—. ¿Eso es todo? —No dejo que responda y la rodeo. No puedo negar que bajo el maquillaje debe ser bonita, pero me abruma su mutismo.

Encuentro el bote de basura y desecho la bolsa, justo en el momento en que Sitron ladra, persiguiendo su cola blanca.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Claro que parezco un idiota preguntándole eso a un animal, pero no hay nadie más viéndome. Me volteo y me doy cuenta que no es así.

La mujer me había seguido y ahora está aplaudiendo animada ante la "acrobacia" de Sitron. No obstante, sus ojos azules me contemplan, brillando divertidos. Me había escuchado. De no haberme dado cuenta, sus siguientes ademanes me confirman lo obvio. Señala su boca y al perro, y lleva su mano derecha a su vientre, luego abre su boca imitando una risa.

Hija de puta, se está burlando de mí.

Trato de ignorarla e irme, pero Sitron se niega a avanzar, permaneciendo en su sitio, tirándose al suelo haciéndose el muerto. A buena hora Edgar le enseñó trucos, ¿o fue Bernard?, ¿o Richard? Mierda, ni porque sólo quedamos cuatro de trece hermanos en casa, se vuelve más sencillo saber quién hizo qué cosa.

Tiro de la correa, pero Sitron me ladra enojado. ¡Mi propio perro!

—Sitron, ¡vámonos! —ordeno con voz firme, pero el malnacido se niega a cumplir mi petición. Aparto la mirada de mi perro y veo la mirada curiosa de la chica, que deberá rondar mi edad, tendrá unos diecisiete o dieciocho. Alza su índice y lo mueve de un lado a otro, a manera de negación. Lo lleva a su mentón y después hace lo que mi madre al regañarme, me mira enojada y mueve el dedo de atrás hacia delante. Como reprendiéndome.

¿Pretende regañarme?

Frunzo el ceño, pero ella me regala una sonrisa amplia, de esas que iluminan un rostro y que contagian a los demás.

¿No se supone que los mimos son _dramáticos_?

De pronto comienza a rodearme, con sus palmas en alto, haciendo como si tocara una pared. Genial, empezará con uno de esos trucos baratos que sólo convencen a los mocosos.

Sonríe entusiasta al haber hecho un cuadro. Se aleja unos pasos y crea una pared "invisible" a su derecha. La toca como si fuera muy resistente y da dos pasos hacia atrás, señalándome su ojo y luego la "pared". Camina con lentitud y hace como si chocara, por lo que no puedo evitar sonreír de manera torcida. Me mira y su dedo apunta hacia mí, para luego recalcar el espacio donde hizo su dichosa estructura.

Idiota, sólo me hace perder mi tiempo. Niega cuando me ve alzar el pie para avanzar, luego señaliza su muñeca, como si tuviera un reloj. Se aleja corriendo. Evidentemente cree que la esperaré. Suelto un bufido y hago que Sitron me siga, a regañadientes.

Estúpida chica, encandiló a mi perro.

Recorro con calma el camino para salir del parque, esperando no encontrarme nuevamente con la insoportable joven. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que interpretar sus tonterías. Mientras camino me choco con un enano en patines, que aplasta mi pie dejándome una sensación incómoda.

¿Por qué tuve que salir un domingo al parque? Rodo los ojos cuando la madre se va tras pedir disculpas, escuchándola sermonear al mocoso por no ver por donde caminaba. Prosigo andando, observando el camino de cemento y los árboles verdes de altas copas. Es un día relativamente tranquilo, no hay mucho calor, el sol se ve obstruido por las nubes, pero hay iluminación. Sería perfecto si me gustara el aire libre, prefiero estar en casa escuchando música, mientras juego un partido de FIFA en mi PlayStation, comiendo los deliciosos emparedados preparados por el ama de llaves. O, tal vez, en el gimnasio.

Siento un dedo en mi hombro derecho, seguidamente en el izquierdo, y pongo mis ojos en blanco. Seguramente alguien busca molestar; lo ignoro y continuo caminando, pero nuevamente siento el dedo, sólo que en mi hombro derecho.

Giro hacia mi izquierda, siempre esperan que lo hagas al lado en que te tocaron, pero no encuentro a nadie. Vuelvo a sentir los toques y repito mi movimiento anterior. No espero a que repitan la acción y giro, encontrándome con los ojos azules de hace unos momentos.

—Eres tú —resoplo y doy una vuelta. Ella avanza a mi lado, brincando—. ¡¿Qué quieres?! —espeto enojado—, ¿no tienes a nadie más que molestar? —Ella me brinda una sonrisa amable y niega con dulzura. Extiende su brazo y siento el olor de la rosa roja antes de enfocarla bien, pues la colocó a pocos centímetros de mis ojos.

La aleja y con la punta llena de pétalos señala el sitio en que me dejó "encerrado".

—Estás loca —asevero, y trato de rodearla, pero Sitron me detiene. Mide cuarenta centímetros, pero sabe ser exigente el malnacido.

Ella coloca su mano en alto y de nuevo me extiende la rosa. —¿Es para mí? —digo tras un suspiro, me gano un asentimiento. Decido seguirle la corriente y coloco mis dedos sobre el tallo, pero los alejo rápidamente al sentir una punzada. Veo mi índice y encuentro una gota de sangre—. ¡Estúpida! —Ella abre los ojos asustada y sujeta mi mano, coloca la rosa entre sus dientes e introduce su mano en uno de sus bolsillos traseros, extrayendo un pañuelo delgado de color blanco. Con suavidad, presiona mi dedo unos instantes, después aparta la tela y no se ve la huella dejada por la herida de la espina.

Levanta su rostro y me encuentro con sus ojos azules, que me miran apenados. Alejo mi mano con brusquedad y ella inclina su cabeza, llevando su mano a su pecho, disculpándose.

—Sí, lo que… —callo el "digas"—. Mejor me largo —enuncio y su rostro vuelve a alzarse, negando—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —cuestiono, por muy atractiva que luzca, detesto que no hable. Tal vez parecería la chica perfecta, pero hay veces en que prefiero escuchar a una mujer. Por supuesto, no cuando hablan de maquillaje, ropa o zapatos. Lo que hacen todo el tiempo.

Pensándolo mejor, el silencio puede ser bueno.

_Excepto en la cama_.

Sonrío de lado por mi último pensamiento y me fijo que ella ya apartó la rosa de su boca, y la sostiene en su mano, examinando las expresiones de mi cara. La suya permanece inmutable, lo que debió haber hecho momentos atrás para no fastidiarme.

Enarca una ceja y frunzo mi ceño, ¿qué quiere ahora?

Hace un chasquido insonoro con sus dedos y me señala. La rosa vuelve a su boca y sus manos se colocan de manera horizontal, mientras alza levemente su rostro, en dirección a mí. Vuelve a apuntarme y repite sus gestos anteriores.

—¿Qué quieres?, ¿qué hago?, ¿quién soy? —niega con mis tres preguntas y su dedo índice imita una caligrafía—. ¿Mi nombre? —aplaude entusiasmada—. ¿Por qué habría de dártelo? —Resoplo y rodeo su menuda figura, esta vez tomo a Sitron distraído y avanza conmigo, pero la joven me sigue y se sitúa frente a mí, haciendo una señal de alto.

Coloca su dedo entre sus poco voluptuosos pechos y hace señales al aire.

Me parece reconocer una E, una L, una S y una A. Elsa.

—¿Te llamas Elsa? —asiente—, ¿y ahora esperas que YO te dé mi nombre? —realiza otra afirmación con su cabeza—. Búscate a quién más molestar, Elsa. —Parpadea y baja su cabeza, aceptando mis palabras.

Pero resulta ser más lista, se inclina y, sin que yo pueda reaccionar, me arrebata la correa de Sitron, alejándose corriendo.

¡Hija de puta!, ¡me roba a mi perro!

Me dispongo a perseguirla, probablemente ella no espera que haya sido uno de los mejores en atletismo en el instituto, porque al voltear abre los ojos asombrada, y acelera el paso. ¡Oh, no! La estúpida no se va a salir con la suya. Lo peor de todo es que Sitron la sigue, cuando lo recupere, él se va a quedar sin salidas por una semana.

Detesto que el parque sea tan grande y concurrido, porque tengo que evitar a las personas que obstruyen mi camino.

Elsa se detiene en medio del parque, respirando agitada. Llego hasta a ella y le arrebato la correa, y es cuando veo hasta dónde llegamos. A nuestro alrededor hay más mimos, hombres y mujeres, con pequeñas latas en sus manos, forradas del mismo verde que mis ojos. Otros más sostienen globos de colores, y unos cuantos están detrás de unas mesas, que tienen pancartas con un eslogan particular.

_—Casa Hogar Arendelle, donde una sonrisa hace todo más_ _especial_.—Leo en voz alta, y veo que están haciendo una colecta. ¿Cómo me pasó desapercibido antes? Tal vez porque nunca transito por el centro del parque.

A mi derecha escucho el sonido de unas monedas contra metal y al voltear veo a Elsa, con una lata en alto, su sombrero no está presente y admiro una cabellera rubio platinado, de aspecto sedoso, como me gustaría tener mi cabello rojizo y como esperaría que lo tuviera una mujer.

—¿Esto es lo que querías? —sonríe y asiente. La muy tonta pudo haberme evitado todo mi enojo—. ¿Te divirtió atosigarme? —me muestra una dentadura blanca, que contrasta con sus labios rojos. Me imagino que sí se habrá regocijado con mi fastidio. Me señala y alza su mano libre, como cuando preguntó mi nombre—. Soy Hans —revelo y Elsa extiende su brazo derecho, ofreciéndome su mano.

La comisura de mi labio se alza y acepto el gesto.

—Tu sombrero se ha caído —ella apunta hacia atrás y descubro a una señora con una bebé, la pequeña ahora porta la prenda—. Predecible —mascullo y suelto la mano, busco mi cartera y extraigo un billete de denominación media, a pesar de todo, Elsa hizo un buen trabajo.

Introduzco el billete en el orificio y su sonrisa me deslumbra. Asiente agradecida y se encamina a una mesa, donde abandona la lata y toma un prendedor. Vuelve hacia mí y me pide permiso para colocármelo, se lo concedo con un asentimiento.

Contemplo el objeto, que recita un "Gracias por su ayuda - Casa Hogar AD". Me sonríe y palma mi hombro. Niego divertido, comenzando a alejarme. Se despide agitando su brazo y finalmente me dispongo a abandonar el parque.

.

Bostezo y recorro a la biblioteca del campus universitario, necesito encontrar un tomo que habla sobre el código Hammurabi, para una de mis clases. Voy a la sección de historia y reviso los estantes, buscando la numeración donde debería estar el libro, según la base de datos.

Lo último que quiero hacer un lunes es estar en la biblioteca, pero no me queda otra opción, es mi primer año estudiando leyes y debo habituarme a la rutina universitaria.

Alguien menudo choca contra mí y nuevamente me asombro por los ojos azules que vi ayer. Elsa me mira pasmada, mas se recupera y esboza una sonrisa.

—Hola, me complace vernos de nuevo, Hans. —Su voz es suave y agradable, pero suena educada. Definitivamente es mucho mejor que el silencio. La observo brevemente y veo que su piel es nívea, y sus labios son de una tonalidad rosácea. No lleva maquillaje, aunque dudo que lo necesitara, sí es muy atractiva.

—Hola —contesto, recriminándome la manera de responder. Me aclaro la garganta—. ¿Estudias aquí? —Su pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y blusa de vestir verde parecen el primer indicio.

—Sí, es mi primer año —admite tímidamente, abrazando el libro pegado a su pecho. Al ser muchos grupos, dudo que alguna vez pudiera verla.

—Pensé que formabas parte de la casa hogar. —La universidad es privada, por lo que existe la opción de que tenga una beca, pero es muy raro que las ofrezcan. Deja escapar una pequeña risa y niega.

—Todos los años apoyo en las colectas que realizan, tres veces por año, la de octubre siempre es con el tema de los mimos —dice de manera pausada—. Agradezco tu colaboración, lamento haberte fastidiado. —La gracia en su voz me confirma que no se arrepiente en lo absoluto.

Sonrío de lado.

—Lo haré si me dejas invitarte el almuerzo, Elsa. —La proposición la toma desprevenida, por lo que se sonroja y baja la mirada, apenada. Aparta un mechón de cabello de su rostro y suspira.

—Muy bien, pero yo invito el postre —pide y me encojo de hombros—. No dejo que cualquiera me compre chocolate —susurra al final y suelto una carcajada, ganándome una mirada enojada de su parte—. Estás en la biblioteca —replica de manera estirada y prepotente.

Aun así, no me importa.

—Tú lo has dicho —respondo y localizo mi libro a su izquierda—. Si me disculpas —coloco mi palma en su brazo y la hago a un lado, alcanzando el pesado tomo—. Todo listo, podemos irnos, "señorita estamos en la biblioteca". —La escucho farfullar un insulto inteligible. Me hago el desinteresado.

Será divertido molestarla de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**¿Realmente aquí no he utilizado el POV? Bueno, ya puedo decir que no jajjaja. La idea me surgió hoy, dejaba un review para _Frozen_ y me debatí entre escribirlo hoy mismo o dejarlo para después, se imaginaran qué ganó. Aquí hay un poco de fastido de parte de Elsa, por lo que espero que ojalá te agrade, chica (y a las demás también, hasta ahora no sé si hay hombres leyendo Helsa :3)**

**Me voy, ya desperdicié tiempo de calidad xD, espero hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco ;)**

**¡Bonita semana!**

**Un gran abrazo, HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
